


Paint

by Jathis



Series: Techie and Matt [30]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Painting, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Techie offers Matt a solution to his anger problem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonwalkingCrab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwalkingCrab/gifts).



Matt frowned at the blank canvas set down in front of him. He absently nibbles on the end of his brush, enjoying the sensation of the wood bending underneath his teeth. The act was a lot more calming than what he was supposed to be doing at any rate.

It had been Techie's idea. He had smiled shyly as he told Matt about the idea of art therapy. If Matt tried painting whenever he felt angry or frustrated, perhaps he would better learn how to control his emotions. The blonde didn't have the heart to give up as soon as he felt like the idea was stupid and so he pushed himself.

He dipped his brush into some bright green paint. He still had no idea what he was going to paint. The idea made him start to feel frustrated. He growled to himself, glaring at his canvas.

"Are you going to paint?" Techie asked, coming up behind Matt. He gasped when Matt flicked his wrist, blinking.

"Hm?" Matt turned to look and he couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the fleck of green on Techie's nose. "Sorry about that," he said. He reached out and swept his thumb over the paint to remove it. Instead this smeared it across the bridge of Techie's nose. "Oops..."

Techie pouted, narrowing his eyes before snatching the brush from Matt. "There!" he said, smearing a line down his cheek.

There was a moment of nothing and then both of them burst into laughter. Matt hugged Techie close, pulling him down to kiss him, paint smearing across both of their faces.


End file.
